zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Fight Suggestions Humans vs. Hylians : suggested by Solar flute 03:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : No. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : I call your "no" and raise you an "absolutely not." --AuronKaizer 22:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : Heck no.-- : : could you just type why you don't like it. Solar flute : : Well, Humans and Hylians are basically the same thing; there are a few minor differences, but not that many. I mean, it would be like Red Tektite vs. Blue Tektite. They're different colors, and they live in different regions, but for all intents and purposes, they're the same thing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:53, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Garo Master vs. Admiral Aveil Both wield 2 swords, both are very fast, and both command their entire race (that appear in the game, that is). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : Finally, a good majora's mask fight. Zelda2108 04:32 9 september. : : Basically, it has the potential to be a fair fight, but a majority of users would not remember who the hell they are, and we have the "Ninjas always beat everything" argument. Even women with large noses. --AuronKaizer 22:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : I would support it, but I agree with what AuronKaizer said about "Ninjas always beat everything" (Which they do) arguement. We don't need a Ninja vs. Pirate debate on a site that has very little to do with Ninjas or Pirates. My comment in parentheses back there stated "Which Ninjas do" would spur this, but I don't want that to happen because there is always that one person who interprets it that way. As good as a fight that is, I don't wanna risk total intrnt spk LOLZ NUB! to occur in a debate. User:OiXerxes : : It actually wasn't intended to be a Ninja vs. Pirate fight, it just happened to turn out that way. And about that comment from AuronKaizer, we provide convenient links to articles about the characters in the fight title, which should be enough to cause them to remember who they are (and if they don't, well, they probably didn't pay that much attention while playing the game anyway). And yes, I was a little afraid of the "Ninjas always win" argument when I suggested it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see it-- Zora vs. Rito Zelda2108 : : Aquatic fish people vs. their supposed evolved bird counterpart? I don't see why not. --AuronKaizer 22:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : Good one. Solar flute : : Freaky Fish guys vs. weird Bird people...I think that is pretty good :) User:OiXerxes : : I don't like it...I don't know why, I just don't. That's not to say it's a bad suggestion, it's just....I don't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : Good-- : : I see no obvious winner here. SilverDragon28 19:24, 11 September 2008 (UTC) [[Gyorg (Majora's Mask)|Gyorg (Majora's Mask)]] vs. Gyorg Pair Battle of the big fishy bosses. Manta ray vs. Shark. You get the picture.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 23:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : No. And Gyorg isn't a shark. It's just a big fish. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:36, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. --AuronKaizer' 13:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Kokiri vs. Deku well battle of the forest creatures who shall win?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] [[User talk:Lord link|''link]] 01:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : : Too obvious to make an interesting fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:08, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : : I disagree with XZ, I've no idea how this fight would go. --AuronKaizer 13:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not saying the outcome is obvious, I'm saying the fight itself is obvious. I mean, most of the other fights are ones we've never even thought of, and I like that. This one is just....obvious. It doesn't seem like much effort went into thinking it up. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, 13 September 2008 (UTC)